Birthday Fireflies
by phoenixalia
Summary: Kahoko's birthday is coming up and she's invited all her friends to her party.She also invited Len Tsukimori.But he doesn't show up. Will poor, hurt Kaho find out why he hasn't come?Full explanation on why posting this in January inside. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah…Yeah…I know Kahoko's birthday isn't until late February. My dad's birthday is also in the moth of February so I won't be able to post it then. Though I plan to publish an improved version in March or something. This is my second one-shot. I hope you enjoy it! Criticism appreciated. But please, no flames. And of course, please review and tell me what you think about it. ^_^

The song I mention here is a song called 'Fireflies' by Owl City. It is an _amazing_ song. The theme of the song maybe random but its still a great song, I guarantee.

And the violin version of the song is on youtube by a guy called gregplaysviola. He is amazing.

:)

* * *

Kahoko Hino was walking down a road, not really concentrating on where she was going. There were many thoughts going on in her head.

"Wow…I can't believe how the year has gone by! Two more days, and I'll be 17! A lot has happened this year hasn't it? If anyone had told me, this time last year that I would be playing the violin soon, I'd have laughed and told that person that it was a funny joke. But, last year is gone and a new year is about to begin for me! And hopefully, in this new year, I'll be able to play the violin better…yeah, right!" said Kaho, talking to herself.

She sighed with sadness. She would never reach the level of the concours participants….especially Tsukimori-kun.

"He's like…in a different world or something! Its almost as if he's on top of top cherry in a very large apple cake while I'm in the bottom crust! Ah well…hopefully this year I'll get better. I am being tutored by Tsukimori-kun…he is the _best_ in Seisou Academy for the violin…even _he_ said that I'd improved a little! That cheered me up! Which reminds me…when I go for tutoring today; I have to invite him to my birthday party!"

"Kaho-chan!" said Mio, waving to Kaho.

Kahoko turned around and saw her friends Mio and Amou walking towards her. But Nao wasn't there.

"Hi guys! Where's Nao?" asked Kaho.

"She's er…busy." said Amou, not wanting to reveal that Nao was now buying a birthday present for Kaho.

"Okay! So what brings you two here?" Kaho said with a smile.

"We just wanted to see where the birthday girl was." said Mio.

"By the way, were you, by any chance talking about _Tsukimori-kun_ before we arrived?" asked Amou swiftly.

"No! No…not at all!" lied Kaho. "I was just thinking about my birthday."

"Oh, yeah! I can't believe that our little Kaho-chan is going to be seventeen so soon!" squealed Mio.

"So…invited everyone yet? Especially the _boys?_ Who did you invite first?" asked Amou, taking a notebook out of her pocket.

"Stop that, Amou-san! At least leave me alone till my birthday!" said Kaho with a laugh.

"A journalist _never_ rests even at the time of vacation or at times to relax! That's when the juiciest things happen!" said Amou proudly.

"Still, at least for a few days of the year, let Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun have some time to them selves without disturbance!" said Mio with a mischievous grin.

"MIO!" shouted Kaho, turning crimson.

"Just kidding, Kaho-chan, just kidding…or _was_ I kidding?"

Amou and Mio both giggled loudly.

"Honestly, you two, give it a rest!" said Kaho exasperatedly.

"Sorry, Hino-chan! We just can't help ourselves! Wanna come with us to the ice-cream shop? asked Amou.

"Yea! I'd love that! Let's go!" said Kaho happily.

"And I'll ask a few questions about the concours boys there to you." mumbled Amou.

"Amou-san! _Please!_" said Mio and Kaho together.

~--*--~

After enjoying two ice-creams with her friends, Kaho returned home to get ready and go to the old building where she usually practiced with Len. When she was ready, she looked at the clock and saw that she had twenty minutes to reach the building so she could walk with leisure.

"Wow! Being on time sure helps! Maybe I should get ready early for school then…nah!" she joked.

She walked to the building slowly and while she was walking, a new problem for her arose.

"_How in the world am I going to invite Tsukimori-kun to come to my party?" _Kaho asked herself. _"He'd probably say no but I want him to come! I guess I'll just have to see how it goes."_

She reached the building and went inside to find Len was already there as he always was.

"Surprisingly, you seemed to be on time today, Hino." he said in his cold voice.

"Ah…yeah…I thought I'd try and be punctual for once because you're always punctual and I thought I'd try to be like you." she said with a grin.

He wanted his reply to her be something nice that would make her smile but automatically he said: "Well then, let's get on with our lesson."

Kaho sighed inwardly.

_"Even a 'Wow…that's good to hear' coming from him would make me happy but…this is Tsukimori-kun after all. He never gives people compliments."_

Len looked at her slightly dejected figure and groaned softly.

"_I've done it again! Why? __**Why**__ can't I just say something nice to her for once??"_ he thought sadly.

Kaho positioned herself and began to play and said to herself that she will worry about inviting him later.

~--*--~

"I think that will do for today, Hino." said Len looking at her, trying to sound nice.

Today they had practiced, on Kaho's consent, a song called 'Fireflies.' She had even brought the sheet music along. It was difficult to play the song for Kaho that she had only finished learning the first stanza of the song and she kept making mistakes. Len knew that he would be able to play the song by just glancing at the sheet music.

**Flashback:**

"_Its my second favorite song...Ave Maria comes first of course! And I know how to play Ave Maria and I want to learn how to play Fireflies too! I just love it!" said Kaho earnestly._

"_Why didn't you just buy the song in the stores if you like it so much?" asked Len._

"_It was sold out in every store. In fact, I thought I'd try one more time in a store near the town park. It's the only other music store in town. Hopefully it'll be there." Kaho said sadly._

"_Oh…."_

**End of flashback.**

"Ummm…errr…really? Can we practice some more?" asked Kaho awkwardly.

Surprisingly, for Kahoko, time had moved very fast that it was like a second ago she picked up her violin and now she was putting it down.

"Hino, this is the third time you've asked me to make this practice longer. What is with you today? First, you come on time and now you're asking me to help you practice more. You really are being…different today. But, I have to go now." said Len, though he too wanted to spend more time with the girl.

_"Well, its not a compliment, but I guess it's a start."_ Len told himself.

"Ummm…okay. Bye then." said Kaho.

"_Invite him now!" _said a voice inside her.

He was packing up his violin.

"_Do it!"_

He was putting on his jacket.

"_Man...he looks so sexy putting on that jacket…"_ she thought dreamily.

"_Snap out of it and invite him before he goes, idiot!"_

He was at the door.

"Well, goodbye, Hi-" but he was cut short.

"TSUKIMORI-KUN!!!!" yelled Kahoko, like a mad girl.

Len stopped and looked back.

"What is it?" asked Len, pushing aside the fact that Hino had just shouted out his name.

Now, Kaho looked speechless.

"If you have nothing to say, I'll leave now." said Len.

"Wait!" said Kaho. "Woulduliketocometomyparty?" she asked in a hurry.

"Huh?"

Kaho took a deep breath.

"Would you like to come to my birthday party on Saturday afternoon at 1.30?" she asked again, afraid to look in his eyes.

"_Please say yes….please say yes…__**please**__ say yes!"_ she thought crossing her fingers behind her hand.

The tip of his tongue was telling him to say 'Yes! Yes of course! Anything to spend more time with you!'

"I…I'll think about it." said Len.

"_At least he didn't say no." _she thought trying to make herself happy.

"Okay. I'll go then." said Hino, rushing out of the room.

He had said he'd think about it. He had _actually_ said he'd think about it. He pinched himself. It hurt a lot. So this was not a dream. He had actually said he'd try and go to Hino's party!

"Note to self: Go to Hino's party no matter what and buy her an expensive gift."said Len firmly.

~--*--~

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday happy birthday toooo youuuuuu….YEAHHHH!" chorused everyone in Kaho's birthday party.

"Make a wish!" said Hihara.

Kaho blew the candles on her strawberry-choco cake and as she did so, noticed that Len wasn't there and made her wish.

"_I wish that Tsukimori-kun will come to my party."_ she thought desperately.

Mio, Nao, Amou, Fuuyumi, Shimizu, Tsuchira and the rest of the concourse boys clapped loudly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINO KAHOKO!" shouted everyone again.

Kaho laughed and smiled at her friends scanning the crowd looking for a certain blue haired person. He still hadn't arrived.

And the party commenced. Everyone in the party except Kaho were very happy and enjoying themselves.

"_Why hasn't he come yet?"_ thought Kaho looking at the gates of her house.

"Oy, Hino! You okay?" asked Tsuchira tapping Kaho on the shoulder.

"Eh? Err…yes…I'm fine. I was just…just wondering why Tsukimori-kun hasn't showed up yet."

Tsuchira snorted.

"That idiot? Heh! You know him! His music is more important for him. _He'd_ never bother to come to a party. He'd regard it as a waste of time." he said with disgust.

"But there's still the chance that he might come, Kaho-chan!" said Hihara.

"Yes. Tsukimori-kun is probably stuck in traffic or something." said Nao.

Seeing that her face was still sad, they all tried to change the topic.

"Come on, guys! Let's play some games!" said Mio cheerfully, dragging Kaho with her.

~--*--~

Even after playing seven games, of which Tsuchira had won three, Yunoki had won two and Amou and Shimizu (Shimizu had won the slow cycle race) had won one game each, Kaho was still unhappy.

"_He still hasn't shown up! Is he going to come at all?"_ she thought on the verge of tears.

~--*--~

Len opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep after practicing his violin.

"I can't believe I fell asleep. I have to practice more and here I am dozing off!" he said.

"I'm a bit hungry. I'll get a snack"

He went downstairs to his fridge and as he opened it he saw a small picture of Kaho which he had attached to a secret place in the fridge.(even his parents didn't know the secret place) As he looked at it, he felt that he had forgotten something…something important…but could it be?

"Hino's birthday!!!!!!!" he exclaimed. "I forgot to go to her birthday party!"

Looking at a nearby clock, he saw that it was 3.30 pm. It was definitely too late to go now. He hadn't even bought her a present! He slapped his forehead angrily._ How_ could he have forgotten? He looked around the kitchen as though finding some kind of comfort from one of the kitchen appliances. Suddenly, he saw something…something flickering around. Going closer, he saw that it was a firefly…firefly…fireflies!

"That's it! I know what I'm going to do!" he shouted out loud.

Abandoning the fact that he was hungry, he grabbed his coat, went to his room, grabbed his violin case, and rushed out. On the way, he saw his mother.

"Len, dear, what are you-"

"Sorry, mother, but I have to go!" said Len hurriedly.

"I wonder what's going on?" thought Hamai Misa confused, watching him run outside.

~--*--~

"Hino-san, don't you want to open your presents?" asked Yunoki with a smile which only Kaho could understand to be meaning 'You'd better do what I say or else…'

"O-Okay, Yunoki-senpai." said Kaho, giving him a fake smile.

"Kaho-chan, open mine first!" said Hihara rushing forward to Kaho.

"Okay." she said giving her senpai a smile.

She glanced at the crowd. He still hadn't arrived.

She opened it an in she found…a 'How to properly care for your violin handbook.'

….

"You don't like it?" asked Hihara sadly.

"No, senpai! I love it! I was just amazed by it that I couldn't speak! Thanks so much!" said Kaho faking a smile.

"No problem!" said Hihara, blushing.

She opened the rest of her presents which were a box full of candy, a silver chain with a small colored stone attached to it, a puppy stationery set and lots more.

All too soon, after a few more games, the party was over.

"G-Good bye, K-Kaho-senpai!" stuttered Fuuyumi. "Th-Thanks for inviting us!"

"Bye, Kaho-chan! See ya!" said Mio.

"Later, Kaho!" said Nao and Amou.

"See you on Monday, Kaho-chan!" said Hihara enthusiastically.

"Good bye, Kaho-senpai, I must go and sleep now." said sleepy Shimizu.

"See you, Hino!" said Tsuchira.

"Until next time, Hino-san." said Yunoki with an evil glint in his eyes.

And the rest of the others said goodbye.

Kahoko thanked them all and waved to them as they went home.

~--*--~

"_Face it, Kaho. He just didn't come."_ Kaho said to herself sadly, crying. _"I can't believe it. Ah well…I guess I can go and see if that shop near the park and see if they have the music album which has 'Fireflies' in it."_

As she walked to the shop, not feeling happy at all on her birthday, she tried to forget about the fact that Len hadn't come to her party.

_"Tsuchira-kun was right. Tsukimori-kun's music is more important to him." _she thought.

There was a tinkle as the shop opened as Kaho went in.

~--*--~

There was a tinkle again as Kaho came out of the shop, feeling more dejected than ever. The song had not been available in that shop as well. Kaho sighed.

"Some birthday! It was the worst birthday ever!" she said huffily. "I'm just going to go home and-"

Suddenly, she heard a melody being played on a violin…a very familiar melody…

"Fireflies! Someone's playing 'Fireflies' on the violin! It sounds so beautiful! I've…I've got to go and hear it properly!" she exclaimed excitedly.

She ran hither dither and ran towards the direction where the music was coming from which turned out to be from inside the park.

Stopping right at the center of the park, where the music was loudest, she decided to find the person who was playing it.

"Okay, now I've just got to find to find out whose play-" she stopped mid-sentence again.

In the heart of the park, was Tsukimori Len, the dear boy she had invited playing the dear song which she had wanted so much.

She was so shocked that all she could do was walk slowly towards him as though she was in a trance.

He finished playing it after a few minutes and smiled at Kaho.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

....

"Tsukimori-kun…" Kaho whispered slowly. "Why didn't you come to my party?"

Len let his shoulders droop.

"Yeah. You see, I forgot to come to your party because I…fell asleep." he said, looking embarrassed. "And I wanted to make it up to you so I..uhhh…yeah…I played 'Fireflies' for you because I didn't have the time to get you a present and…I'm really sorry." Len continued, his smile fading.

He looked at her face, where tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"But, if you hate me, which I know I deserve…ummm…" he said awkwardly.

Kaho was still silent.

"I mean…if you didn't like the way I played or something, I-" but Len couldn't finish.

Kahoko flew at him and hugged him tightly. She knew hat he would roughly push her away any moment. But she couldn't help herself. She somehow wanted to thank him.

Len slowly put his violin down on a nearby bench . To Kaho's great surprise, he passionately hugged her back.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun?" she squeaked.

"I guess you're not angry with me then, huh?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Of-Of course not." said Kaho, blushing, still shocked that he had hugged her.

She snuggled against his chest a little more, pushing her luck, happy tears falling from her eyes.

"You didn't have to go though all this trouble, Tsukimori-kun." she said softly.

"It's the least I could do for you after committing such a grave mistake." he said looking into her yellow eyes, wiping her tears gently with his finger. "Do you like your present?"

"It was the best birthday gift ever, Tsukimori-kun." she said smiling to herself, too flushed to look at him.

"K-Kahoko?"

Kahoko's heart temporarily stopped.

"Happy Birthday."

"Correction." thought Kaho elated. "Happy Best Birthday. This was the best birthday ever." she said with a divine smile on her face, feeling happier than ever.

A nearby firefly resting on a plant next to them glimmered in the moon light.

* * *

Wowee Kazowee! That is the longest chapter for my KahoXLen stories I've ever done. I know I've only written 2 others but yeah…anyway. :P So, my beloved readers, please review this story. Thank you for your time. Love ya'll. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah…Yeah…I know Kahoko's birthday isn't until late February. My dad's birthday is also in the moth of February so I won't be able to post it then. Though I plan to publish an improved version in March or something. This is my second one-shot. I hope you enjoy it! Criticism appreciated. But please, no flames. And of course, please review and tell me what you think about it. ^_^

The song I mention here is a song called 'Fireflies' by Owl City. It is an _amazing_ song. The theme of the song maybe random but its still a great song, I guarantee.

And the violin version of the song is here: .com/watch?v=aQdXxNVdcC8

* * *

Kahoko Hino was walking down a road, not really concentrating on where she was going. There were many thoughts going on in her head.

"Wow…I can't believe how the year has gone by! Two more days, and I'll be 17! A lot has happened this year hasn't it? If anyone had told me, this time last year that I would be playing the violin soon, I'd have laughed and told that person that it was a funny joke. But, last year is gone and a new year is about to begin for me! And hopefully, in this new year, I'll be able to play the violin better…yeah, right!" said Kaho, talking to herself.

She sighed with sadness. She would never reach the level of the concours participants….especially Tsukimori-kun.

"He's like…in a different world or something! Its almost as if he's on top of top cherry a very large apple cake while I'm in the bottom crust! Ah well…hopefully this year I'll get better. I am being tutored by Tsukimori-kun…he is the _best_ in Seisou Academy for the violin…even _he_ said that I'd improved a little! That cheered me up! Which reminds me…when I go for tutoring today; I have to invite him to my birthday party!"

"Kaho-chan!" said Mio, waving to Kaho.

Kahoko turned around and saw her friends Mio and Amou walking towards her. But Nao wasn't there.

"Hi guys! Where's Nao?" asked Kaho.

"She's er…busy." said Amou, not wanting to reveal that Nao was now buying a birthday present for Kaho.

"Okay! So what brings you two here?" Kaho said with a smile.

"We just wanted to see where the birthday girl was." said Mio.

"By the way, were you, by any chance talking about _Tsukimori-kun_ before we arrived?" asked Amou swiftly.

"No! No…not at all!" lied Kaho. "I was just thinking about my birthday."

"Oh, yeah! I can't believe that our little Kaho-chan is going to be seventeen so soon!" squealed Mio.

"So…invited everyone yet? Especially the _boys?_ Who did you invite first?" asked Amou, taking a notebook out of her pocket.

"Stop that, Amou-san! At least leave me alone till my birthday!" said Kaho with a laugh.

"A journalist _never_ rests even at the time of vacation or at times to relax! That's when the juiciest things happen!" said Amou proudly.

"Still, at least for a few days of the year, let Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun have some time to them selves without disturbance!" said Mio with a mischievous grin.

"MIO!" shouted Kaho, turning crimson.

"Just kidding, Kaho-chan, just kidding…or _was_ I kidding?"

Amou and Mio both giggled loudly.

"Honestly, you two, give it a rest!" said Kaho exasperatedly.

"Sorry, Hino-chan! We just can't help ourselves! Wanna come with us to the ice-cream shop? asked Amou.

"Yea! I'd love that! Let's go!" said Kaho happily.

"And I'll ask a few questions about the concours boys there to you." mumbled Amou.

"Amou-san! _Please!_" said Mio and Kaho together.

~--*--~

After enjoying two ice-creams with her friends, Kaho returned home to get ready and go to the old building where she usually practiced with Len. When she was ready, she looked at the clock and saw that she had twenty minutes to reach the building so she could walk with leisure.

"Wow! Being on time sure helps! Maybe I should get ready early for school then…nah!" she joked.

She walked to the building slowly and while she was walking, a new problem for her arose.

"_How in the world am I going to invite Tsukimori-kun to come to my party?" _Kaho asked herself. _"He'd probably say no but I want him to come! I guess I'll just have to see how it goes."_

She reached the building and went inside to find Len was already there as he always was.

"Surprisingly, you seemed to be on time today, Hino." he said in his cold voice.

"Ah…yeah…I thought I'd try and be punctual for once because you're always punctual and I thought I'd try to be like you." she said with a grin.

He wanted his reply to her be something nice that would make her smile but automatically he said: "Well then, let's get on with our lesson."

Kaho sighed inwardly.

"Even a 'Wow…that's good to hear' coming from him would make me happy but…this _is _Tsukimori-kun after all. He never gives people compliments."

Len looked at her slightly dejected figure and groaned softly.

"_I've done it again! Why? __**Why**__ can't I just say something nice to her for once??"_ he thought sadly.

Kaho positioned herself and began to play and said to herself that she will worry about inviting him later.

~--*--~

"I think that will do for today, Hino." said Len looking at her, trying to sound nice.

Today they had practiced, on Kaho's consent, a song called 'Fireflies.' She had even brought the sheet music along. It was difficult to play the song for Kaho that she had only finished learning the first stanza of the song and she kept making mistakes. Len knew that he would be able to play the song by just glancing at the sheet music.

**Flashback:**

"_Its my favorite song other than Ave Maria! I just love it!" said Kaho earnestly._

"_Why didn't you just buy the song in the stores if you like it so much?" asked Len._

"_It was sold out in every store. In fact, I thought I'd try one more time in a store near the town park. It's the only other music store in town. Hopefully it'll be there." Kaho said sadly._

"_Oh…."_

**End of flashback.**

"Ummm…errr…really? Can we practice some more?" asked Kaho awkwardly.

Surprisingly, for Kahoko, time had moved very fast that it was like a second ago she picked up her violin and now she was putting it down.

"Hino, this is the third time you've asked me to make this practice longer. What is with you today? First, you come on time and now you're asking me to help you practice more. You really are being…different today. But, I have to go now." said Len, though he too wanted to spend more time with the girl.

"Well, its not a compliment, but I guess it's a start." Len told himself.

"Ummm…okay. Bye then." said Kaho.

"_Invite him now!" _said a voice inside her.

He was packing up his violin.

"_Do it!"_

He was putting on his jacket.

"_Man...he looks so sexy putting on that jacket…"_ she thought dreamily.

"_Snap out of it and invite him before he goes, idiot!"_

He was at the door.

"Well, goodbye, Hi-" but he was cut short.

"TSUKIMORI-KUN!!!!" yelled Kahoko, like a mad girl.

Len stopped and looked back.

"What is it?" asked Len, pushing aside the fact that Hino had just shouted out his name.

Now, Kaho looked speechless.

"If you have nothing to say, I'll leave now." said Len.

"Wait!" said Kaho. "?" she asked in a hurry.

"Huh?"

Kaho took a deep breath.

"Would you like to come to my birthday party on Saturday afternoon at 1.30?" she asked again, afraid to look in his eyes.

"_Please say yes….please say yes…__**please**__ say yes!"_ she thought crossing her fingers behind her hand.

The tip of his tongue was telling him to say 'Yes! Yes of course! Anything to spend more time with you!'

"I…I'll think about it." said Len.

"_At least he didn't say no." _she thought trying to make herself happy.

"Okay. I'll go then." said Hino, rushing out of the room.

He had said he'd think about it. He had _actually_ said he'd think about it. He pinched himself. It hurt a lot. So this was not a dream. He had actually said he'd try and go to Hino's party!

"Note to self: Go to Hino's party no matter what and buy her an expensive gift."said Len firmly.

~--*--~

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday happy birthday toooo youuuuuu….YEAHHHH!" chorused everyone in Kaho's birthday party.

"Make a wish!" said Hihara.

Kaho blew the candles on her strawberry-choco cake and as she did so, noticed that Len wasn't there and made her wish.

"_I wish that Tsukimori-kun will come to my party."_ she thought desperately.

Mio, Nao, Amou, Fuuyumi, Shimizu, Tsuchira and the rest of the concourse boys clapped loudly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINO KAHOKO!" shouted everyone again.

Kaho laughed and smiled at her friends scanning the crowd looking for a certain blue haired person. He still hadn't arrived.

And the party commenced. Everyone in the party except Kaho were very happy and enjoying themselves.

"_Why hasn't he come yet?"_ thought Kaho looking at the gates of her house.

"Oy, Hino! You okay?" asked Tsuchira tapping Kaho on the shoulder.

"Eh? Err…yes…I'm fine. I was just…just wondering why Tsukimori-kun hasn't showed up yet."

Tsuchira snorted.

"That idiot? Heh! You know him! His music is more important for him. _He'd_ never bother to come to a party. He'd regard it as a waste of time." he said with disgust.

"But there's still the chance that he might come, Kaho-chan!" said Hihara.

"Yes. Tsukimori-kun is probably stuck in traffic or something." said Nao.

Seeing that her face was still sad, they all tried to change the topic.

"Come on, guys! Let's play some games!" said Mio cheerfully, dragging Kaho with her.

~--*--~

Even after playing seven games, of which Tsuchira had won three, Yunoki had won two and Amou and Shimizu (Shimizu had won the slow cycle race) had won one game each, Kaho was still unhappy.

"_He still hasn't shown up! Is he going to come at all?"_ she thought on the verge of tears.

~--*--~

Len opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep after practicing his violin.

"I can't believe I fell asleep. I have to practice more and here I am dozing off!" he said.

"I'm a bit hungry. I'll get a snack"

He went downstairs to his fridge and as he opened it he saw a small picture of Kaho which he had attached to a secret place in the fridge.(even his parents didn't know the secret place) As he looked at it, he felt that he had forgotten something…something important…but could it be?

"Hino's birthday!!!!!!!" he exclaimed. "I forgot to go to her birthday party!"

Looking at a nearby clock, he saw that it was 3.30 pm. It was definitely too late to go now. He hadn't even bought her a present! He slapped his forehead angrily._ How_ could he have forgotten? He looked around the kitchen as though finding some kind of comfort from one of the kitchen appliances. Suddenly, he saw something…something flickering around. Going closer, he saw that it was a firefly…firefly…fireflies!

"That's it! I know what I'm going to do!" he shouted out loud.

Abandoning the fact that he was hungry, he grabbed his coat, went to his room, grabbed his violin case, and rushed out. On the way, he saw his mother.

"Len, dear, what are you-"

"Sorry, mother, but I have to go!" said Len hurriedly.

"I wonder what's going on?" thought Hamai Misa confused.

~--*--~

"Hino-san, don't you want to open your presents?" asked Yunoki with a smile which only Kaho could understand to be meaning 'You'd better do what I say or else…'

"O-Okay, Yunoki-senpai." said Kaho, giving him a fake smile.

"Kaho-chan, open mine first!" said Hihara rushing forward to Kaho.

"Okay." she said giving her senpai a smile.

She glanced at the crowd. He still hadn't arrived.

She opened it an in she found…a 'How to properly care for your violin handbook.'

….

"You don't like it?" asked Hihara sadly.

"No, senpai! I love it! I was just amazed by it that I couldn't speak! Thanks so much!" said Kaho faking a smile.

"No problem!" said Hihara, blushing.

She opened the rest of her presents which were a box full of candy, a silver chain with a small colored stone attached to it, a puppy stationery set and lots more.

All too soon, after a few more games, the party was over.

"G-Good bye, K-Kaho-senpai!" stuttered Fuuyumi. "Th-Thanks for inviting us!"

"Bye, Kaho-chan! See ya!" said Mio.

"Later, Kaho!" said Nao and Amou.

"See you on Monday, Kaho-chan!" said Hihara enthusiastically.

"Good bye, Kaho-senpai, I must go and sleep now." said sleepy Shimizu.

"See you, Hino!" said Tsuchira.

"Until next time, Hino-san." said Yunoki with an evil glint in his eyes.

And the rest of the others said goodbye.

Kahoko thanked them all and waved to them as they went home.

~--*--~

"_Face it, Kaho. He just didn't come."_ Kaho said to herself sadly, crying. _"I can't believe it. Ah well…I guess I can go and see if that shop near the park and see if they have the music album which has 'Fireflies' in it."_

As she walked to the shop, not feeling happy at all on her birthday, she tried to forget about the fact that Len hadn't come to her party.

"Tsuchira-kun was right. Tsukimori-kun's music is more important to him." she thought.

There was a tinkle as the shop opened as Kaho went in.

~--*--~

There was a tinkle again as Kaho came out of the shop, feeling more dejected than ever. The song had not been available in that shop as well. Kaho sighed.

"Some birthday! It was the worst birthday ever!" she said huffily. "I'm just going to go home and-"

Suddenly, she heard a melody being played on a violin…a very familiar melody…

"Fireflies! Someone's playing 'Fireflies' on the violin! It sounds so beautiful! I've…I've got to go and hear it properly!" she exclaimed excitedly.

She ran hither dither and ran towards the direction where the music was coming from which turned out to be from inside the park.

Stopping right at the center of the park, where the music was loudest, she decided to find the person who was playing it.

"Okay, no I've just got to find to find out whose play-" she stopped mid-sentence again.

In the heart of the park, was Tsukimori Len, the dear boy she had invited playing the dear song which she loved so much.

She was so shocked that all she could do was walk slowly towards him as though she was in a trance.

He finished playing it after a few minutes and smiled at Kaho.

"Did you like it?" he asked. "I was…was hoping you'd hear it. I'm glad you did."

"Tsukimori-kun…" Kaho whispered. "Why didn't you come to my party?"

"Yeah. You see, I forgot to come to your party because I…fell asleep." he said, looking embarrassed. "And I wanted to make it up to you so I..uhhh…yeah…I played 'Fireflies' for you because I didn't have the time to get you a present and…I'm really sorry." Len continued his smile fading.

He looked at her face, where tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"But, if you hate me, which I know I deserve…ummm…" he said awkwardly.

Kaho was still silent.

"I mean…if you didn't like the way I played or something, I-" but Len couldn't finish.

Kahoko flew at him and hugged him tight. She knew hat he would roughly push her away any moment. But she couldn't help herself. She somehow wanted to thank him.

Len slowly put his violin down on a nearby bench. To Kaho's great surprise, he passionately hugged her back.

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun?" she squeaked.

"I guess you're not angry with me then, huh?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Of-Of course not." said Kaho, blushing, still shocked that he had hugged her.

She snuggled against his chest a little more, pushing her luck, happy tears falling from her eyes.

"You didn't have to go though all this trouble, Tsukimori-kun." she said softly.

"It's the least I could do for you after committing such a grave mistake." he said looking into her yellow eyes. "Do you like your present?"

"It was the best birthday gift ever, Tsukimori-kun." she said smiling to herself, too flushed to look at him.

"K-Kahoko?"

Kahoko's heart temporarily stopped.

"Happy Birthday."

This time, she looked at him.

"Arigatou." she said softly.

As she smiled at him, she felt that his face was coming closer to her face.

"I have something else…"

"H-huh?" she thought, blushing. "What is he…wait! He isn't gonna?..."

Her stomach went bubbly at the thought.

He was now closing his eyes.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and leaned in.

Their lips met. It was a most blissful feeling, feeling his lips on hers, as he kissed her. She tasted like chocolate with a tint of strawberry.

One hand on her back, and one on her sweet smelling hair, stroking it.

He opened his eyes to look at her and saw that there was a tiny firefly on her cute face.

* * *

Well, here is an improved version like I said I'd make. Its February now. :D So? Did you like this improved version? Please, PRETTY please review, my friends.


End file.
